The Nerdvana Annihilation
"The Nerdvana Annihilation" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Monday, April 28, 2008. Summary Leonard accidentally buys a full size prop of the time machine from the movie . As the guys attempt to bring it up to their apartment, they block the stairs and Penny ends up missing work. She scolds Leonard for having all these toys, so he tries to get rid of them all. Extended Plot We open to Sheldon complaining that his sandwich was put together in the wrong order; the cheese isn't against the bread to create a moisture barrier against the lettuce, resulting in a sandwich that "may as well have been dragged through a car wash". Leonard calls their attention as he found a miniature movie prop from the sci-fi film up for auction on the internet. Leonard, believing that it would go for thousands, bids $800 because he simply wanted to be a part of it and later explains that he doesn't have $800 to blow on a miniature time machine. Howard explains that Leonard doesn't need to worry as expert online bidders do something called , which means they enter the winning bid at the last moment. But in the end, Leonard wins the auction. When he complains wondering who would sell a time machine for $800, Sheldon solves the query by answering that it would be someone at the intersection of "no longer wants a time machine" and "needs $800". Since Leonard doesn't have the money, all four of them place $200 and share it. When the machine arrives, it is NOT a "minature" as Leonard had assumed, but the actual full blown lifesize prop. In the lobby, the boys face the dilemma of how to get the massive machine up to the apartment. Discussion ensues about the still broken elevator, and Sheldon ponders whether they should report the elevator issue to management. They end up using a manual labor approach, dragging and pushing it up the three flights of stairs. Doing so blocks the stairwell, and as Penny tries to leave for work, she's unable to get past the machine blocking the entire stairwell. Sheldon suggests that she go to the roof and jump over to the adjacent building to take their stairs down, which she does. Admiring their conquest, Sheldon ponders on the timeless struggle between the typologies of the Eloi versus Morlocks, while Howard is thrilled about it's potential as a "chick magnet". Rules are set, including "pants must be worn at all times in the time machine" (directed specifically at Howard). Leonard takes the first turn, planning to go back and see Alexander Graham Bell invent the telephone. Others want to see that too, but Sheldon is concerned that it'll get crowded in Bell's lab, so he suggests that Leonard first go into the future to obtain a cloaking device. They pretend to play this out. Their joy is interrupted by Penny who tells the boys about the injuries and problems she encountered due to roof hopping because of their expolits with the time machine. Penny lambasts them about their "stupid toys and costumes", and particularly the time machine, which looks like "something Elton John would drive through the Everglades". She calls them all pathetic and storms out. That night, Leonard is upset about Penny's impression of him and he regrets getting it; noting that "girls like Penny never end up with guys who own time machines". Leonard imagines going back in time and taking Penny down the elevator shaft like a superhero, then begins packing up his collectibles, determined to sell them and "grow up", as Penny suggested. The other guys start putting dibbs on Leonard's stuff, but Leonard has made a deal with Larry at the comic book store for his whole collection. As Leonard leaves to go dispose of his collectables, the others try to stop him. Leonard threatens to open a rare Geordi action figure without his visor, if they don't let him go. Penny appears, and Sheldon rips her a new one, noting that while she ripped into Leonard about his "toys", that Penny herself has stuffed animals, beanie babies, My Little Ponies, and is wearing Hello Kitty shorts. Penny relents and apologizes, admitting that the things he loves makes him who he is. Leonard is prepared to go ahead with disposing of his collectables, when Penny's friend Mike shows up, and follows Penny into her apartment to "help her change clothes". Leonard comes to his senses, picks up his collectables, and runs into the apartment, claiming "my turn in the time machine". Later Sheldon sits in the time machine, dreaming that he's being attacked by Morlocks. On awakening, he agrees with Leonard that perhaps they should dispose of the time machine. Critics *"An excellent story which showcases the three main characters and their dichotomy perfectly. It also advances the overall story of Leonard trying to become the right man for Penny. With the time machine providing some laughs this is an excellent episode overall." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews. Notes *'Title Reference': Leonard tried to sell all his collectibles which Howard dubbed as "Nerdvana". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=206 *This episode was watched by 8.07 million people with a rating of 3.1 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts/The_Nerdvana_Annihilation. Costume Notes Sheldon starts the episode wearing his DC Flashy Safari t-shirt (same as from the pilot). As the boys move the time machine, Sheldon sports his ManBot t-shirt, arguably his favorite as it is the one he has worn in more episodes than any other - and in more colors (green, blue, and purple). Confronting Penny, he's in the "Flash Lightning" shirt, found at Zazzle.com or at RedBubble.com where it's sold under title "3-Lightning" . For the closing scene, Sheldon is spotted in a shirt of horizontally striped primary colors (from Urban Outfitters, discontinued). Leonard starts the episode in his blue parrot shirt, moves to his red periodic table shirt, and ends the episode in a green shirt with hexagons. Set Notes This episode features the famous striped couch pillows that so many people seem to want. The closest I've found is the set of Roxen Striped Pillows by Pillow Perfect. We also see some new collectibles for the first time; there is a new DC Direct SuperGirl figurine from Japaneese manufacturer Kotobukiya, and a Dalek from Doctor Who on the bookshelf behind the couch. As his friends are trying to stop him from disposing of his collectibles, Leonard threatens to open a mint-in-box production error Geordi La Forge figureine without his visor in the original packaging. We see several of Leonard's items out in the living room (presumably being inventoried for sale), but we also see that Sheldon's Green Lantern battery is out in the living room on the bookshelf behind the couch. Some of the superhero figures usually on the high shelf above the alcove are scattered around the set (Batman and Wonder Woman appear on Leonard's desk). The Time Machine used in the production was built and provided by Fred Barton, aka - "The Robotman". Trivia *Including shipping, Howard works out that purchasing a is less than $4/pound, whereas cocktail shrimp are $12.50/pound. *Leonard's first time trip he chooses to be March 10th, 1876, the date made the first call on his new invention, the telephone. Though to solve the technical issue of traveling across space as well as time, and explaining his presence to Mr. Bell, Sheldon suggests going forward in time to obtain a cloaking device. In the Star Trek series, Captain James T. Kirk steals on stardate 5027.3, which converts to January 10, 2328. (This comment refers to the Star Trek episode " ", which was actually set in late 2268). A startdate converter tool can be found at http://www.hillschmidt.de/gbr/sternenzeit.htm. Excellent info on the hows and whys of the stardate system can be found at http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Stardate. *Raj encourages Howard to "look up ' ' in Wikipedia" to validate his claim to Leonard's action figure. *Raj said he will match the offer for Leonard's collectibles plus a 1000 and Sheldon asked "What's the exchange rate?" Raj replied "None of your business". 1000 Rupees is approximately 22 USD. *Leonard says, "I’m selling it all to Larry down at the comic book store. He offered me a fair price for the whole collection." This person might be "Lonely Larry" seen in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", "The Wheaton Recurrence", and "The 21-Second Excitation". *Sheldon mentions Penny is an accumulator of Care Bears, while, in "The Dumpling Paradox", Howard said, "Ah, well then, we’ll probably need to talk about your stuffed bear collection." *Leonard states that the elevator had been broken for two years (it was 2008 when this episode aired, so it would be 2006) when in fact it's been out since 2003 (5 years in 2008) years due to an explosion he caused with before. Since he was the one responsible for the accident, it is most likely that he wanted to keep it secret from the general public. *Although Sheldon says it's two in the morning, when he correctly guesses that Leonard wants to talk about his problem, he says, "Wow, I'm on fire tonight." *Strangely, Penny could have helped the guys pull the time machine up the stairs, which would have allowed her to make it to work on time and make the job easier for the guys. *The fate of the time machine is never revealed. Goofs *Gang discusses the elevator as they don't know why it is out of order, while according to The Staircase Implementation they know it was blown up by Leonard's experimental rocket fuel. Quotes Sheldon Cooper: This sandwich is an unmitigated disaster. I asked for turkey and roast beef with lettuce and Swiss on whole wheat. Rajesh Koothrapali: What did they give you? Sheldon Cooper: Turkey and roast beef with Swiss and lettuce on whole wheat. Rajesh Koothrapali and Howard Wolowitz: (staring at Sheldon, confused) Sheldon Cooper: It's the right ingredients but in the wrong order! In a proper sandwich the cheese is adjacent to the bread to create a moisture barrier against the lettuce. They might as well have dragged this thing through a car wash. ---- (Upset by Penny's comments, Leonard sits in the time machine) Sheldon Cooper: Leonard, it's two in the morning. Leonard Hofstadter: So? Sheldon Cooper: So, it's my turn. ---- Leonard Hofstadter: What if I knock you unconscious right now? Sheldon Cooper: It won't change the past. Leonard Hofstadter: But it'll make the present so much nicer. ---- (Leonard has just played with the time machine) Leonard: That was fun! (Others laugh with excitement.) Raj: My turn! (Penny comes in and is upset with the guys.) Penny: OK! First of all, what you call a gap, was nearly 3 feet wide; I slipped and skinned my knee. Leonard: Are you OK? Penny: Azzzzzz! Second of all, the door to the stairway of the other building was locked, so I had to go down the fire-escape which ended on the third floor, forcing me to crawl through the window of a lovely Armenian family, who insisted I stay for lunch. Leonard: That doesn't sound too bad? Penny: It was eight courses of lamb and they tried to fix me up with their son. Leonard: Sorry. Penny: Not Done! By the time I finally got to work; they'd given my shift away. Yeah, that's right, I lost an entire day's pay thanks to this, this... Sheldon: Time Machine. (Penny stares at Sheldon, giving him an evil glare.) Leonard: The lights flash and the dish spins, you wanna try it? Penny: No! I don't wanna try it; my god, you are grown men, how can you waste your lives with these stupid toys and costumes and comic books?! And now that! That... Sheldon: Again, Time Machine. Penny: Oh Please! It's not a time machine, if anything; it looks like something that Elton John would drive through the Everglades. Sheldon: It only moves in time. It would be worse than useless in a swamp. Penny: Pathetic! ALL OF YOU! Completely pathetic!'' (Penny leaves, others are in silence)'' Raj: My turn! (Leonard stands there while the others continue to play.) ---- (Sheldon, Raj and Howard are trying to stop Leonard from selling his stuff. Penny comes outside to see what the fuss is about.) Penny: What the hell's going on? Sheldon (to Penny): You hypocrite! Penny: What? Sheldon: Little Miss "grown-ups don't play with toys"! If I went into that apartment right now, would I not find Beanie Babies? Are you not an accumulator of Care Bears and My Little Ponies? And who is that Japanese feline frolicking on your shorts? Hello, Hello Kitty! Penny (to Leonard): OK, OK, Look, if this is about yesterday, Leonard, I am really sorry about what I said, I was just upset. Leonard: No, I needed to hear it. Penny: No you didn't, look, you are a great guy, and it is the things you love that make you who you are. Howard (To Raj): I guess that makes me large breasts. ---- (The time machine arrives to the guys in which they find out it is life-size and not miniature.) Leonard: How on earth are we gonna get it upstairs? Howard: We could just take the dish off and put it in the elevator. Leonard: Yes, but the elevator's been broken for two (actually five) years. Sheldon: I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think we should make a call about that? Howard: Not necessary. I have a Master's in Engineering. I remotely repair satellites on a regular basis. I troubleshoot space shuttle payloads. When the Mars Rover started pulling to the left, I performed a front-end alignment from 62 million miles away.'' (Pushes the button of the broken elevator and then listens to see if it comes down.)'' No, that baby's broken. ---- Sheldon: It worked. It really worked. They said I was mad, but it worked. Gallery Time8.jpg|And they tried to fix me up with their son. Time7.jpg|Nope. It's broken. Time6.jpg|Penny. Time5.jpg|And how do we get it up to the apartment? Time4.png|Sheldon reaches the future. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Time1.jpg|Keep your toys, Leonard. GEORDI LA FORGE WITH REMOVABLE VISOR.png|The hostage action figure. Tbbttm.jpg|Happy time machine owner. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Nerdvana-Annihilation-1-14-the-big-bang-theory-10428796-720-480.jpg|Leonard about to open the hostage action figure. Tm6.jpg|Leonard's fantasy helping Penny. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs. Tm2.jpg|Leonard packing up his toys. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatening Leonard not to open his mint figurine package. vanity 206.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #206. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Sheldon Dream Category:Time Traveling Category:Captain James T. Kirk Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:Time Machine Category:The Flash Category:Leonard's Dream Category:Nerd Culture Category:Sci-fi, Fantasy, Horror Category:Raj Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Transcripts Category:Leonard Category:The Big Bang Theory